tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Saga of Two Kingdoms
The Saga of Two Kingdoms was a major military conflict 'that occurred throughout 'Westeros, occurring from 259AB-263AB. The rebellion was initially launched by Lord Robert Baratheon's, or Sahsook's, self-proclamation that he was the true king, and was fought on three main fronts with House Stark to the north, House Greyjoy to the west, and House Baratheon to the south. The conflict led to the demise of House Baratheon and House Greyjoy, and further security of House Brightstone's dynasty. Prelude Lord Euron Greyjoy, or HiddenBladed, had recently beaten House Lannister in a minor military conflict, claiming Lord Paramountcy of the Westerlands, threatening House Brightstone's power. Lord Robert Baratheon and his house were a new and active house, who were ambitious, intending to unite the Stormlands, also threatening House Brightstone's power. House Stark, the crowns former hand and then enemy, was still reeling from it's the loss of the Ten Year War. They wanted vengeance. With the realm already recovering from the recent Targaryen Revolution, there was a tense atmosphere. The combination of two powerful, active, ambitious, and threatening houses added to this, putting King Balrick Brightstone, or 1oki, on edge. 'King' Robert's Proclamation During 259AB, King Sahsook sent ravens to every major house in the realm, proclaiming "I, King Robert of the House Baratheon, Second of My Name, Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, hereby declare my official conquest for the Iron Throne. The storm is coming." The proclamation put a realm on the edge past it. In response, Lord Euron Greyjoy, Lord Rickard Stark, or Decamper, and Lord Beric Dayne, or Michae_l, pledged their support, with Lord Anders Yronwood, or RedStallions, Lord Willem Darry, or July287, and Lord Wyman Manderly, or Thavus, backing the crown. King Balrick's reply to the message stated "All houses supporting the peasant 'King' Robert Baratheon, will be crushed and stomped like the foreign scum they are." The Stag Stirs First Siege of Storm's End (Baratheon vs Brightstone), Battle of Bronzegate (Baratheon vs Brightstone) At the beginning of 259AB, Storm's End was empty. With Lord Robert Baratheon's proclamation, he not only announced his aims, but the fact House Baratheon, which currently did not posses Storm's End, was returning. King Balrick and his army knew Storm's End was a valuable stronghold in Lord Robert's plan. He subsequently ordered his army to march south and capture it before House Baratheon could. A race to Storm's End transpired, with House Baratheon capturing the castle just a day before the House Brightstone army arrived. A siege would ensue, with the new Storm's End Baratheon garrison defending. The Siege was long-winded, being one of the longest and closest battles House Brightstone had fought in so far. The Brightstone army managed to lure a small contingency of the Baratheon garrison out, meaning they could trap and slaughter them. However, Baratheon soon realised their mistake, and did not repeat it thereafter. After, House Baratheon had the overall advantage due to the defend-able walls of Storm's End, which allowed them to marginally beat House Brightstone 3-2. The rebellion had started. With the only Brightstone army in proximity defeated, the war stalled, allowing time for House Baratheon to establish a foothold in the Stormlands, and increase their holdings. A considerable time after the First Siege of Storm's End, Brightstone amassed another army, sending it south. King Robert sent one of his armies north to greet them. The two armies met at the seat of House Buckler, Bronzegate. The Battle of Bronzegate would follow. Similar to the first meeting between the two houses, the Battle of Bronzegate would prove to be just as close. After further long-winded and even fighting, House Brightstone finally shattered through the Baratheon flanks, finally beating them 3-2. Despite the defeat, Baratheon's morale was high as with two close battles - one which they won, they proved Brightstone was not indestructible, and they were beatable. This optimism passed throughout the realm; the Greyjoy's were next to attack. The Wolf Whimpers Battle of the Neck (Brightstone vs Stark) With House Baratheon attacking from the south, and House Greyjoy sailing from the west, Lord Rickard Stark wanted to assist his allies by attacking from the north. King Balrick knew the Stark's were descending and ordered his Riverland-Vale army to intercept them at the Neck, the bottleneck which determines who enters, or leaves, the North. Between the First Siege of Storm's End, and the Battle of Bronzegate, the Battle of the Neck occurred. In an unspectacular but brutal affair, House Brightstone's army crushed the Starks, closing the northern front before it even became a threat. House Stark would play no further part in the war. Attack of the Kraken Battle of Seagard and the Crossing (Greyjoy vs Brightstone & Darry), Battle of the Neck (Stark vs Brightstone), Battle of Throne (Brightstone vs Greyjoy) With House Baratheon's success in the Stormlands, House Greyjoy was inspired, proclaiming themselves independent Kings of the Iron Islands. Lord Euron Greyjoy, and Lord Balon Greyjoy, or JCunning, had planned to attack House Brightstone's ally, House Darry, and help Baratheon by opening war on another front, splitting Brightstone's attention and armies. House Greyjoy covertly sent their navy into Ironman's Bay, capturing a defenceless Seagard, and threatening the Crossing, which was under the apparent control of Lord Willem Darry, and House Brightstone. When the Lord Willem learnt of Seagard's fall, he declared war on House Greyjoy, stating "I will not allow these Ironborn to raid and reave what they do not sow. The Ironborn took Castle Seagard and I recognize this as an act of war. It is my duty as a Lord from the Riverlands to protect these lands and I will not allow them to continue their invasion in the Riverlands any further. We will drive them back into the sea! LOYALTY OVER RICHES!". In the following months, King Balrick abdicated the throne in favour of King Daemon II Brightstone, or v1yx. His army in the Riverlands would march and combine with Lord Willem's, forming a grand army which was intended to depose the Greyjoy's. The Brightstone-Darry army would meet the Greyjoy's between Seagard and the Crossing, inciting the Battle of Seagard and the Crossing. Much like the earlier battles of the war, the battle was bloody, fairly even-sided, and long. Similarly to the Battle of Bronzegate, House Brightstone's pressure finally managed to smash the Greyjoy flanks, vanquishing their main army from the Riverlands, and winning 3-2. However, a Greyjoy army still survived and was already heading towards the Crownlands. Soon after, the remaining Greyjoy army had already entered the Crownlands. A new Brightstone army was rallied, reformed and deployed (respawned), and began it's short march north from King's Landing. They met the Greyjoy invaders at the seat of House Thorne, during the Battle of Thorne. Unlike the other battles of the war, the Brightstone army immediate penetrated Greyjoy's vanguard, splitting their army in two and destroying the remainders. The battle was an annihilation of Greyjoy, with Brightstone winning decisively 3-0. The battle would lead to Lord Euron, and House Greyjoy's demise, and defunction. They would never recover. However, House Baratheon remained. The Stag's Retribution Second Siege of Storm's End With House Greyjoy beaten and sent back to Pyke and Stark's thrashing in the Neck, the rebellion would finish where it started; Storm's End. Lord Robert was still optimistic in his endeavours. However, the morale of his council and army was low. Infighting regarding the blame for the rebellions failure had started, and cracks were beginning to show in Baratheon's stability. Baratheon were divided. King Daemon knew this and ordered the army which had beaten Greyjoy to about face, and march south at haste. He wanted the rebellion over. King Daemon's host arrived at Storm's End in 263AB. Wanting a swift ending, he ordered his force to storm the castle. His army brutally sacked and looted the castle, defeated the demoralised defenders with ease. When Lord Robert had realised defeat was inevitable, he ordered those most loyal to him to pick up their arms and show one last show of resistance. Robert led a charge out the keep; he was never seen again. Brightstone won the siege 3-1. Aftermath and Legacy Much like the previous rebellions against House Brightstone, House Brightstone's position was secured, despite much scrutiny and hate. Dissimilarly, the war showed Brightstone was not undefeatable - a fact which likely encouraged [[the Daynish War|'the Daynish War']], several years later. In the aftermath of the war, House Baratheon and House Greyjoy became inactive, and subsequently defunct.